Flecha: Guerra Civil
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Susan Pevensie achou que tinha encontrado uma casa com os Vingadores. Então a paz entre eles foi quebrada e Susan teve que fugir com Loki. Um ano se passou e agora ela está de volta. Bem a tempo de ver uma guerra explodindo. (Continuação de "Uma Flecha No Escuro)
1. Capítulo 01

**N/A:** **CONTINUAÇÃO DE "UMA FLECHA NO ESCURO"**

 **Oi todo mundo!**

 **Demorei um pouco, mas finalmente voltei com a continuação da outra fanfic.**  
 **Obrigada a todos os comentários e ao apoio que recebi por ela.**  
 **Espero que vocês continuem curtindo e acompanhando!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Um ano se passou. Mais um ano de isolamento, de reflexão, de busca, porém não foi um ano exatamente fácil...

Susan defendeu-se do golpe com sua espada. Odiava a arma, mas justamente para isso precisava aprender a usa-la.

Seu braço tremeu com o impacto, mas a espada ficou firme em sua mão. Jogou o peso do seu corpo para frente, para conseguir afastar-se um pouco de sua oponente.

Aproveitou a pequena brecha para respirar um pouco, então girou a arma em sua mão e partiu para cima de novo. Sabia que sua oponente era mais forte, lutar só adiava o inevitável.

Não foram precisos mais que dez minutos para ela estar caída no chão, a lâmina da espada da outra contra sua garganta.

-Você venceu. De novo. –Susan falou, levantando as mãos em rendição.

A elfa abriu um sorriso.

-Você está cada dia melhor, Susan. –a guerreira falou –Logo você será capaz de me derrubar.

-Eu estarei esperando por esse dia. –Susan sorriu e aceitou a mão que a outra ofereceu para ajuda-la.

-Mais uma? –a capitã perguntou.

Susan estava para dizer que sim quando ouviu seu nome.

-Sobrinha querida. –Odin chamou –Eu preciso falar com você.

Susan virou-se para olhar para o rei de Asgard, que estava parado na sacada e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Um momento, tio. –ela chamou de volta –Fico te devendo? –perguntou a mulher.

-Eu cobrarei. –ela falou com um sorriso.

Susan sorriu de volta e deixou a área de treinamento, subindo as escadas para o palácio de Alfheim, onde estivera vivendo por um ano.

Escolhera viver com os Elfos da Luz ao invés de em Asgard, porque fora informada de que Thor estava voltando para la. Fora muito bem recebida como a sobrinha do Rei de Asgard e estivera recebendo treinamento, além de estudando.

As bibliotecas dos elfos eram repletas de manuscritos e muitos deles falavam de Nárnia. Ela se reaproximou de sua terra do coração, mesmo que fosse apenas pelas informações que recebera.

Ela lembrou-se, viu os seus erros. Deixara de acreditar e por isso ficara para trás. Ou talvez Aslan apenas tivesse um plano diferente para ela. Agora Susan estava buscando saber o que devia fazer, qual era sua missão aqui.

O caminho até a sala do rei era familiar para ela e logo a Rainha estava lá. O Rei de Asgard e o Rei dos Elfos estavam ali, conversando em voz baixa, e ela curvou-se elegantemente para ambos. O elfo acenou com a cabeça, antes de deixar os dois para conversarem em particular.

Susan arqueou a sobrancelha assim que a porta fechou-se.

-Sobrinha querida? –ela soltou sarcástica.

Odin abriu um sorriso divertido, então sua aparência se desfez e Loki ficou em seu lugar.

-Um pouco demais, talvez? –ele perguntou divertido.

-De leve.

Susan estivera ali, passando-se por uma sobrinha distante de Odin, uma protegida. Fora treinada pelos elfos, assim como fora treinada por Natasha e Elektra. A Rainha estava cada vez mais poderosa. Loki havia lançado algum tipo de feitiço nela, para que ela conseguisse ter mais força e não dar na cara que não era uma Asgardiana.

Alguns questionamentos tinham aparecido no começo, mas agora Susan já era uma figura querida na corte.

-Aconteceu uma coisa. –Loki falou por fim. Seu rosto tornou-se sério.

-O que? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Heimdall me chamou mais cedo. –ele falou –Aparentemente nossos queridos Vingadores andaram se metendo em problemas. Lembra-se do cetro e da Joia?

-Difícil de esquecer. –ela falou de forma seca.

Seu relacionamento com Loki não tinha se curado. Ela mal o via agora e para Susan era até melhor. O deus destruíra sua chance de reconstruir sua vida.

-Eu temo que Thanos esteja tentando reunir essas Joias. –Loki explicou, aparentemente imune ao tom dela –Elas andaram aparecendo em tempos recentes e isso nunca é um bom sinal.

-O que isso tem a ver comigo e os Vingadores? –ela quis saber.

-Seus amigos estão brigando.

-O que? –ela perguntou chocada.

-Heimdall não me ofereceu detalhes, mas aparentemente eles estão se colocando uns contra os outros. –Loki explicou –Normalmente eu não me importaria com isso, aliás, eu ajudaria com prazer, mas ainda há a questão da Joia.

-Eu não entendo onde você quer chegar.

-Se Thanos realmente está atrás dela, será necessário que eles permaneçam unidos para protege-la. –ele indicou.

-Você quer dizer o Visão. –ela indicou.

-Que seja. –Loki revirou os olhos.

-O que você está querendo exatamente?

-Bom, você sempre foi uma amante da paz. Que tal descer até Midgard e fazer os Vingadores ficarem amigos de novo? –ele sugeriu.

-O que você ganha com isso? –ela quis saber.

-Ora, Susan, você ainda não confia em mim? –ele falou com falsa ofensa.

-Em alguns dias ainda menos que outros. –ela falou seca.

Loki riu.

-O que você quer que eu faça? –ela perguntou diretamente, porque sabia que era isso que ele queria. Vivera com Loki tempo o bastante para saber quando ele estava enrolando.

-Eu gostaria que você fosse até eles para ajudar com o problema em questão. –ele falou por fim –Sim, eles desunidos seria interessante de ver, mas sozinhos eles não terão chance alguma contra Thanos. E eu prefiro que eles derrotem o Titã antes que ele me ache.

Obviamente que isso era apenas um esquema elaborado para ele mesmo ficar seguro.

-Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. –ela falou direta –Caso você não se lembre, da última vez que eu os vi, eu estava trancada numa cela, com todos me acusando de ser uma traidora. Eles nunca vão confiar em mim.

-Claro que vão. –Loki fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão –O Capitão é tolo desse jeito, Stark é um idiota... Vai ser fácil.

-Estamos ignorando a Natasha? –ela perguntou.

-Natasha te traiu quando não te deu o benefício da dúvida e ela sabe disso. –Loki lembrou –Justo a pessoa que preza segundas chances e todo aquele melodrama... O Capitão vai querer defender sua honra e você pode se fazer de donzela indefesa. Eu sei que você encontrará um jeito.

Susan revirou os olhos.

-Eu não gosto disso, Loki. –ela declarou.

-Mas é a coisa certa a se fazer. –ele argumentou –Eles precisam de ajuda. Eles são amigos, têm que permanecer unidos. Você não quer ajudar? Porque é o certo a ser feito?

Susan respirou fundo. Sabia que Loki estava manipulando suas emoções, mas a verdade era que ela era uma guerreira. Se tinha algo acontecendo e podia lutar para proteger pessoas inocentes, lutaria até o fim.

-Uma condição. –ela falou séria.

Loki arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você tira o feitiço que me impede de falar sobre você.

-Não.

-Então você pode resolver isso pessoalmente. –ela falou por fim –Ou mandar Thor. Ou se passar por mim, eu não ligo. Mas se você não tirar o feitiço, eu não vou.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. –ele declarou.

-Eu não vou falar onde você está, Loki. –ela garantiu –Eu só quero o direito de me defender. Eu posso dizer que você me tirou de lá e me largou no Alaska, tanto faz. Eu só quero poder me defender.

Loki suspirou.

-Tudo bem. Que assim seja. –ele deu de ombros e estalou os dedos. Susan teve a sensação de que um nó em sua garganta se desfazia –Só para você saber... Stark te colocou na lista de mais procurados. Boa sorte.

Ela bufou.

-Então eu acho que vou precisar das minhas roupas antigas. E uma carona.

* * *

 **N/A: O que vocês acharam?**

 **Comentem, por favor!**

 **B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 02

**N/A: Obrigada pelos reviews!**

 **Espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo também, embora esteja bem curto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Susan viu-se deixada no meio de um galpão abandonado. Saindo de la e andando descobriu que estava em Berlin. Esperava que fosse o lugar certo, ou ia matar Loki.

Antes de mais nada precisava saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo, então dirigiu-se a um lugar que esperava que ainda estivesse disponível.

Natasha e Clint tinham vários abrigos em vários lugares; "casas seguras", como eles chamavam. Tinham algumas em comum, e outras que eram só de um ou do outro. Clint costumava ter uma em Berlin e ele dera o endereço dela para Susan (na verdade, dera o endereço de todas). Susan esperava que ele não tivesse se livrado do lugar depois que ela sumira.

Foi bem surpreendente descobrir que, não só o apartamento estava ali, como a senha que tinha ainda abria a porta. Ela não merecia a confiança que Clint depositava nela.

A primeira coisa que a Rainha precisava era de informação, precisava entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

A vantagem desses tempos modernos era que a mídia parecia saber de tudo que acontecia, assim que acontecia. Obviamente ela era tendenciosa, mas Susan precisava primeiro de fatos, ela podia lidar com as opiniões depois.

Após três horas de leitura chegou a conclusão de precisava falar com Tony. Ele obviamente estava fazendo a mesma coisa que fizera no caso de Ultron: errando feio, enquanto tentava desesperadamente acertar.

Pegou suas coisas, mais algumas coisas da casa, colocou uma peruca ruiva e foi até o prédio da Interpol onde Tony suspostamente estava com Natasha.

Susan sentou-se na praça diante do prédio e puxou o celular descartável, discando o número que talvez ainda existisse.

 _-Tony Stark._ –veio a resposta no terceiro toque.

-Olá, Tony. Sentiu saudades?

XxX

Tony brecou, fazendo Natasha parar também e lançar um olhar curioso a ele. O rei T'Challa também parou.

Natasha tinha falado com o homem e Tony estava a caminho dos Estados Unidos para buscar um talento promissor.

-Majestade. –Tony falou de forma afetada, lançando um olhar para Natasha –Faz um tempo já.

A ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas estava claramente surpresa.

Tony puxou o celular e apertou um botão, colocando o aparelho no viva-voz, ao mesmo tempo que deu a Friday o comando de rastrear a ligação.

- _E aparentemente foi só eu sair que a casa caiu._ –ela falou.

Natasha comprimiu os lábios, para não fazer som algum.

-Como foram suas férias em Asgard? –Tony quis saber.

 _-Alfheim, na verdade._ –Susan ofereceu _–E não foram exatamente férias. Muito estudo e muito treino, se é que você me entende._

-Loki manda lembranças? –Tony insistiu.

 _-Ele me mandou. –_ ela informou _–Porque obviamente vocês não sabem resolver seus problemas sem explodir coisas. Como você pôde, Tony?_

-Oh, espera ai. Como eu pude? –ele repetiu incrédulo.

 _-Que você tenha me colocado e deixado numa lista de procurados nem me choca. Agora Steve e Sam?_

-Você sempre esteve do lado do Capitão. –Tony resmungou.

Um ponto apareceu no celular, alertando Tony da localização de Susan. Basicamente, ela estava do outro lado da rua. Ele trocou um olhar com Natasha.

 _-Eu não sabia que tinha virado uma questão de escolher lados agora. –_ Susan respondeu _–Mas é bom saber que chegamos a esse ponto._

-Ja que você quer jogar acusações em mim, que tal fazer isso pessoalmente? –Tony desafiou.

 _-Eu vou. Se Natasha for rápida o bastante._ –e ela desligou.

Natasha saiu correndo imediatamente, mas quando ela chegou a praça não havia mais ninguém ali, só um telefone deixado para trás.

-Droga. –a ruiva suspirou –Tony. –chamou pelo comunicador –Ela se foi.

 _-Não importa. –_ a voz dele respondeu _–Nós sabemos exatamente atrás de quem ela vai. –_ ele falou de forma seca.

XxX

Sharon fechou o porta-malas do carro. Se descobrissem que ela tinha pegado os uniformes de Sam e Steve ela estaria com problemas bem sérios, mas precisava fazer algo para ajudar.

Virou-se e deu de cara com uma mulher de cabelo castanho. Reconhecia o rosto porque o vira várias vezes no topo da lista de "Procurados".

-Por favor, não aponte uma arma para mim. –a mulher pediu de forma educada.

A mão de Sharon foi para sua arma do mesmo jeito.

-Você é Susan Pevensie. –ela falou.

-Obrigada, mas eu sei meu nome. –Susan respondeu –Você é Sharon Carter, não?

-Como você sabe disso?

A verdade era que, um belo dia, Natasha tinha dado a Susan uma pasta cheia de informações sobre a mulher, dizendo que era preciso conhecer o inimigo. Susan começara a ler o arquivo achando que Carter era uma agente da HYDRA, até Clint finalmente ver o que estava acontecendo e informa-la que, na verdade, era uma agente da CIA. Aparentemente Natasha achara que seria engraçado faze-la ver quem era a "concorrência" pelo coração de Steve.

Susan ficou uma semana sem falar com a ruiva depois dessa.

Porém, era meio óbvio que não ia falar isso para Sharon.

-Steve falava muito de você. –ela falou no lugar –E de sua tia.

-O que você quer? –Sharon perguntou, ainda desconfiada.

-Você estava indo levar os uniformes, não é?

-Sim.

-Eu faço isso. –Susan falou para a outra mulher –Steve talvez ainda precise de um amigo aqui dentro. Melhor não se queimar.

-Como eu posso ter certeza de que você é de confiança? –Sharon quis saber.

-Ligue o seu rádio. –Susan indicou.

Sharon lançou a ela um olhar desconfiado, antes de fazer exatamente o que a outra indicara.

 _-...nome da suspeita é Susan Pevensie. Presume-se que esteja armada e é altamente perigosa. –_ uma voz estava dizendo _–Ela é cúmplice do Capitão Rogers..._

Sharon desligou o rádio. Susan arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Pode levar o carro. –Sharon jogou a chave para ela –Eu vou dizer que você me atacou ou algo do tipo.

-Certo. Isso vai funcionar. –Susan concordou –Mas é melhor que seja mais convincente que isso.

Antes que Sharon pudesse perguntar do que a outra estava falando, Susan acertou um golpe nela e a loira desmanchou no chão.

-Desculpa. –ela falou de forma sincera –Mas vai ser melhor assim.

Susan entrou no carro e saiu dali.

* * *

 **N/A: Tadinha da Sharon... hahahaha**

 **Steve e Susan se encontram no próximo capítulo!**

 **COMENTEM!**

 **B-jão**


End file.
